Parallel
by Kuroka
Summary: [discontinued] —CROSS X EPIC!: when the gender bender, OOC and A.U. become one!— "Hai, aku Seta Souko. Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal bersama dengan bibi dan keponakanku selama satu tahun ke depan." Featuring: Hanamura Yosumi & Satonaka Chio


**Disclaimer:**

Persona 4 © ATLUS

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, typo, plot tidak rasional, _gender bender_, amburadul.

**Important Note:**

I only published my old draft, since it's kinda wasted if I didn't upload this to FFN. Therefore; I'm sorry if there's any error here and there.

* * *

_"Hai, aku Seta Souko. Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal bersama dengan bibi dan keponakanku selama satu tahun ke depan. Orang tuaku sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka di luar negeri, jadi untuk sementara ini aku akan tinggal di rumah bibiku yang letaknya di sebuah kota kecill. Hm, aku tidak ingat seperti apa wajah bibiku itu. Tapi kata ayah, dulu ketika aku kecil, aku pernah mengunjungi rumah bibi. Ah, tapi itu kan saat aku masih bayi, ayah. Mana mungkin aku ingat?_

_Ah, gawat! Karena terlalu sibuk melamun, hampir saja aku ketinggalan kereta terakhir menuju Inaba, kota yang menjadi tujuan perjalananku. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa!"_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah berlari kecil menaiki sebuah gerbong kereta berwarna jingga. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu gerbong kereta mulai tertutup, dan roda-roda hitam kereta tersebut mulai membawa tiap-tiap gerbong menjauhi stasiun.

* * *

**Parallel**

—aligned, side-by-side, alongside—

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 6 tahun berdiri di depan sebuah stasiun. Sang ibu tampak sabar menunggu, semetara pahlawan kecilnya sedang sibuk menendangi batu jalanan. Tak lama, terdengar suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh kereta yang baru saja tiba. Sang anak menghentikan aktivitasnya, sedangkan sang ibu tengah bersiap menyambut kedatangan seseorang.

Akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sang ibu menampakkan dirinya; seorang gadis berkepang dua dengan rambut keperakan yang diwariskan dari sang ayah. Sang ibu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang tampak sedikit bingung itu.

"Hai, kau Seta Souko, kan? Perkenalkan, aku Dojima Chisato, adik dari ayahmu." Sapanya Chisato memperkenalkan identitasnya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum lega, kemudian membalas sapaan sang bibi dengan ramah. "Iya, aku Souko... senang bertemu denganmu, bibi!" Jawabnya sopan.

"Ah, tidak perlu sampai seformal itu..." jawab Chisato seraya tertawa kecil. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku mengganti popokmu ketika kau masih bayi," tambahnya. "...Sekarang, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik... Pasti hanya dalam hitungan hari, akan ada banyak pria yang jatuh hati padamu," Chisato tertawa lepas, puas menggoda keponakan yang baru ditemuinya kembali setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Intermeso Chisato berhasil membuat gadis belia itu tersipu malu, lalu berkata: "Ah, bibi bisa saja..."

"Oh ya, hampir saja lupa..." Chisato teringat pada sesuatu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang bocah lelaki berambut keperakan, namun lebih gelap jika dibandingkan dengan warna rambut milik Souko, yang tengah sibuk mencabuti rumput-rumput kecil di pinggir jalan. "Itu anakku, Naoki... dia memang agak pendiam, tetapi dia sangat aktif dan lincah," jelas Chisato. Souko mengangguk pelan, memperhatikan keponakannya yang manis dengan senyum mengembang pada wajahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera ke rumah. Aku sudah menyiapkan ruangan yang akan mejadi kamarmu nanti... Naoki, ayo pulang." Seru Chisato memanggil sang buah hati untuk pulang. Naoki hanya menangguk menuruti, kemudian berlari pelan menuju arah sang ibu.

* * *

"Malam ini aku sengaja memasak masakan spesial karena tau bahwa kau akan datang," Chisato berkata sambil membawa sebuah panci dengan kepulan uap yang membumbung di atasnya. Malam itu, mereka bertiga menyantap sashimi. Seusai makan malam, Souko membantu Chisato membereskan dapur, sementara itu Naoki membantu dengan mengelap meja. Selesai beres-beres, mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah. Naoki asyik menonton serial "_Phoenix Ranger Featherman X"_ di televisi, meninggalkan Chisato dan Souko berdua saja untuk mengobrol.

"Oh ya, bibi..." Souko bertanya di tengah percakapannya dengan Chisato, "sejak tadi aku belum melihat paman... Apa paman masih sibuk bekerja?"

Seketika ruang keluarga dengan suasana yang tadinya hangat itu, mendadak hening. Chisato berusaha agar tampak tetap tenang. Sedangkan Naoki, yang memang sejak tadi tidak bersuara karena sedang serius menonton televisi, terlihat sedikit terusik. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak gembira karena melihat tokoh pahlawan kesayangannya beraksi memberantas para musuh pada layar kaca, kini berubah menjadi datar. Sedatar tatapan matanya yang melirik ke arah Souko, membuat segalanya terasa semakin tak nyaman.

"...Suamiku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat sedang bertugas menangkap penjahat," ucap Chisato lirih. Mata Souko melebar.

"Ah, maafkan aku... aku... sama sekali... tidak tahu..." tutur Souko patah-patah, ia tampak sangat terkejut dan... merasa sangat menyesal.

Chisato mendesah pelan, kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Souko..." ujarnya lembut seraya membelai halus kepala Souko. "Ini bukan salahmu..." Chisato lalu melepaskan tangannya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali cerita mengenai suaminya. "Pamanmu, Dojima Ryotaro... adalah seorang detektif," katanya. "Ia bertugas untuk menangani kasus-kasus kriminal yang terjadi di kota ini..." jelas Chisato. Sementara itu Souko memasang wajah dengan tampang yang serius ketika mendengarkan penuturan bibinya ini.

"Namun 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Ia sedang bertugas... ketika itu, Naoki masih berusia 4 tahun... Pada suatu malam, saat kami bertiga sedang menghabiskan waktu sekeluarga bersama-sama, seperti barusan... tiba-tiba saja telepon genggam milik suamiku berbunyi. Rupanya lagi-lagi ada sebuah kasus yang harus segera ia tangani, jadi ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah malam itu juga. Akan tetapi..." Chisato mengambil nafas sejenak, "...mobil yang dikendarai suamiku menabrak pagar jurang, lalu terjatuh, dan akhirnya ia pun meninggal..." ucap Chisato pahit. "Kejadian ini murni kecelakaan, dan penyebabnya adalah rem mobil yang tidak bekerja sebagai mana mestinya..." Chisato mengakhiri ceritanya. Sementara itu Souko menatap wajah bibinya dengan tatapan nanar. Tak lama, lelehan air meluncur dari sudut matanya yang indah. Souko memeluk bibinya erat, membiarkan seluruh emosinya yang tumpah pada malam itu.

Malam pertama Souko di kota itu, dilaluinya dalam suasana yang mengharu-biru.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, kondisi Souko mulai membaik. Kemarin adalah hari yang benar-benar melelahkan bagi gadis itu, sebab ia baru saja tiba di kota ini setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang seorang diri. Ditambah dengan kejadian semalam, yaitu saat gadis itu menangis setelah mendengar cerita Chisato, membuat gadis itu benar-benar menguras sebagian besar sisa energinya. Untung saja Chisato menenangkan dirinya semalam, kalau tidak mungkin Souko bisa menangis semalaman.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Souko bersekolah di sekolahnya yang baru, Yasogami High School. Chisato mendaftarkannya di sana karena Yasogami adalah sekolah yang terdekat dari rumah mereka. Karena Souko masih sangat baru dengan kota itu, maka pada pagi itu Souko berangkat menuju sekolah dengan dipandu sang keponakan, Naoki.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naoki hanya membisu. Meskipun Souko berusaha memulai topik untuk dibicarakan, namun selalu saja dijawab dengan seingkat oleh Naoki, bahkan terkadang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan atau gelengan kepala saja. Membuat usaha Souko untuk mencairkan dinding es yang berdiri kokoh itu sia-sia saja.

"Aku hanya mengantar sampai di sini saja," tiba-tiba saja Naoki mengeluarkan suaranya. "Selanjutnya kita akan berselisih jalan, sekolahku berada di sebelah sana sedangkan sekolahmu hanya tinggal lurus saja." Kata Naoki sambil menunjukkan jalan. "Setelah ini, kau bisa pergi sendiri, bukan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ng, ya... tentu saja." Jawab Souko, mengangguk kepada Naoki. "Oh ya, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Naoki." Souko memasang wajah seceria mungkin.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawab Naoki datar. Setelah itu, Naoki mengambil jalan lain yang ditunjuknya barusan, menuju sekolah dasarnya.

Souko pun berjalan lurus sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan Naoki, hingga gadis itu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang ia tuju. Gadis itu menatap sekolah itu dari luar secara lamat-lamat. Ya, di tempat itulah Souko akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya selama satu tahun ke depan nanti.

* * *

Hari itu merupakan hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Sekolah yang pada hari-hari sebelumnya terlihat sepi, kini mulai ramai kembali. Tak terkecuali kelas 2-2 yang diramaikan oleh siswa-siswi tahun sebelumnya yang dinyatakan naik satu tingkat ke atasnya. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah seorang siswi berambut cokelat dengan sweater kuning muda yang membungkus seragam sekolahnya, yang tengah sibuk beradu mulut dengan salah seorang siswa berambut coklat susu mengenai suatu hal.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya! Sekelas denganmu _lagi_ selama satu tahun kedepan...? Oh, entah kesialan macam apa yang menimpaku..." ucap sang siswi sebal kepada lawan bicara yang ada di hadapannya, "ditambah lagi yang menjadi wali kelas tahun ini adalah King Moron... ckckck, benar-benar suatu kesialan yang beruntun... sempurna sudah penderitaan yang akan kualami dalam satu tahun kedepan nanti," dengusnya kesal.

Sementara itu, siswa berambut pendek dengan poni yang disisir ke samping tersebut membalas pernyataan sang siswi secara gesit, menunjukkan keberatannya terhadap apa yang dilontarkan siswi tersebut.

"Huh, entah karma jenis apa yang menimpaku kali ini sampai-sampai aku harus satu kelas dengan gadis paling menyebalkan sedunia," ujarnya dongkol. "...Dan aku benar-benar tak dapat melupakan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada DVD kesayanganku... Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar terkesan bahwa di dunia ini ada seorang gadis yang mampu mematahkan sekeping DVD hanya dengan cara mendudukinya saja... Apa kau ini semacam wanita berotot besi dan bertulang baja, eh...?" ucap siswa tersebut sarkastis.

"Sudah kukatakan bekali-kali bahkan beratus-ratus kali bahwa aku tak sengaja merusaknya! Lagi pula, pasti DVD milikmu itulah yang salah... masa hanya sekali duduk saja, bisa sampai langsung terbelah menjadi dua...? Itu pasti DVD murahan, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu... Kau pasti membelinya di toko DVD bajakan, bukan?" siswi tersebut membalas perkataan siswa di depannya dengan pedas.

"Enak saja kalau kau bicara! Aku membeli DVD _original 'Trial of the Dragon'_ itu di toko CD yang ada di Stasiun Okina...! Memangnya _Junes_, toko elektroniknya hanya menjual barang-barang mahal saja, tapi sama sekali tak menyediakan toko CD yang menjual film-film Kung Fu berkualitas...?" balas siswa tersebut tak mau kalah.

Adu mulut pasangan keras kepala ini mungkin akan berlangsung terus hingga sore hari, jika saja wali kelas 2-2, Morooka Kinshiro tidak memasuki kelas tersebut, dengan seorang siswi baru yang berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Huh, berada di sini membuatku makin sakit kepala saja..." ucap guru yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'King Moron' di kalangan murid-murid itu, "Yah, selamat pagi murid-murid yang tak _kuharapkan_... Kuharap kalian tidak membuat masalah dan membuatku harus mengurus masalah yang kalian buat sendiri, yang seharusnya sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku..." ujar sang guru dengan kata-katanya yang tergolong cukup kasar dan tak dijaga itu. "Sekarang ini kalian sudah kelas dua... mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian berpikir bahwa tahun kedua ini adalah tahun yang paling leluasa dan bebas bagi kalian, di mana kalian bisa bersenang-senang, lebih banyak bermain dari pada belajar, sibuk dengan urusan percintaan dan hal-hal busuk lainnya... Tapi jangan harap kalian semua bisa seperti itu! Justru pada tahun kedua inilah banyak siswa yang lengah, sehingga ketika mereka naik ke kelas tiga, mereka mengalami kesulitan, dan tak sedikit di antara mereka yang merasa tertekan... Jadi, sebagai wali kelas kalian, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk me—"

"Maaf," potong siswa yang sebelumnya terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan salah seorang siswi di kelas tersebut, "tapi, bisakah bapak memperkenalkan murid baru itu terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya mengigatkan, melihat sejak awal masuk tadi sang guru belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan memperkenalkan siswi baru yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Oh, ya... nyaris saja aku lupa..." jawabnya santai. "Baiklah, anak-anak... ini Seta Souko, dia adalah murid pindahan baru dari kota... Selama satu tahun ke depan, dia akan bersekolah di sini sampai kedua orang tuanya datang menjemput anak yang menyedihkan ini..." jelasnya tanpa menyaring perkataannya sama sekali. "Jadi kuharap kalian tidak mengganggunya karena itu sama sekali tidak berarti... Dan khusus bagi murid laki-laki, jangan harap kalian bisa mendekatinya atau mengajaknya berkencan, sebab percuma saja karena ia tak bisa berlama-lama bersekolah di sini..." tambah guru tersebut dengan perkataannya yang tak berperasaan.

Siswa yang barusan memotong pembicaraan Morooka, merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir dari percakapan tersebut, akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Err, maaf pak... Tapi bisakah bapak membiarkannya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya, sekaligus mengingatkan Morooka kembali, membuat guru sangar itu menghentikan sejenak pidatonya yang membosankan itu.

"Ah, betul juga..." jawab Morooka tetap santai. "Kalau begitu, kau duduk di samping bocah yang sejak tadi terus menyela pembicaraanku terus," sambungnya dengan sedikit menyindir siswa berambut cokelat susu tersebut. Setelah itu Souko mengangguk sedikit, kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang dimaksud.

"_Psst,"_ bisik siswa yang kini menjadi teman sebangku Souko tersebut_, "Hei, soal yang tadi dikatakan oleh guru itu barusan... kau jangan memasukkannya ke dalam hati, ya? Kau tau...? Dia memang agak sedikit..." _siswa itu memutar otaknya, berusaha untuk mencari pernyataan yang paling tepat, sekaligus yang paling 'halus', _"...hilang akal."_ Imbuhnya menyelesaikan kalimat yang ia bisikkan.

Souko sedikit tersenyum sebagai reaksi atas perkataan siswa tersebut, kemudian balas berbisik _"Ya, tidak apa-apa."_

Setelah Morooka melanjutkan kembali ceramahnya yang panjang dan terkesan bertele-tele itu, akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa guru itu harus segera meninggalkan kelas 2-2 tersebut.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama tahun ajaran yang baru, maka setelah ini kalian boleh pulang... Tapi mulai besok, sekolah akan langsung berjalan seperti biasanya, kalian mengerti?!" Kata Morooka tegas, disambut dengan salam hormat dari seluruh murid yang berada dalam ruang kelas tersebut seraya ia meninggalkan kelas 2-2.

"Phew, benar-benar hari pertama yang sangat menegangkan..." siswi yang duduk di belakang bangku milik Souko menyuarakan isi hatinya seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Setelahnya, siswi itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Souko. "Oh ya, namamu Seta Souko, kan? Salam kenal, aku Hanamura Yosumi..." siswi bernama Yosumi memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hm, kurasa kau sedikit tidak beruntung dengan berada di kelas ini... Yah, kau pasti tau sendiri kan, seperti apa wali kelas kita itu..." desahnya pelan. Souku hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai balasannya. Yah, memang setangkai bunga tak dapat menentukan sendiri tempat di mana ia tumbuh... sama seperti dirinya dan nasibnya saat ini. Mendapatkan seorang wali kelas yang kurang menyenangkan dan dipermalukan di depan kelas pada hari pertamanya bersekolah disitu... semua itu bukan kemauannya, bukan?

Kini giliran siswa yang pagi tadi bertengkar dengan Yosumi, memperkenalkan dirinya pada Souko. "Hai, aku Satonaka Chio... kau ingat aku, kan? Aku yang duduk di sebelahmu..." tutur Chio, yang entah kenapa salam perkenalannya tersebut terdengar sedikit unik.

"Tentu saja dia pasti ingat, Chio." Yosumi membalas pertanyaan Chio yang belum sempat dibalas oleh Souko. "Kau ini, bertanya sesuatu yang tak perlu ditanyakan..."

"Oh, ayolah... Aku kan hanya memastikan saja, masa tidak boleh?" Chio membalas dengan sedikit ketus. Namun setelahnya, emosinya dapat terkendali kembali, kemudian ia melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Souko. "Oh iya, kau murid pindahan dari kota, kan? Kalau begitu, kau sama dengan Yosumi... dia juga baru pindah dari kota ke sini sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu." Jelas Chio. "Hm, mungkin kau akan cepat bosan tinggal di tempat yang kecil seperti ini... sebab Yosumi yang sudah tinggal di sini selama 6 bulan saja, sudah terlihat stres seperti itu." Tunjuk Chio tepat kearah wajah Yosumi yang tampak begitu... kesal.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan...!" Yosumi berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, "Dulu aku memang masih uring-uringan saat baru pertama kali pindah ke sini, tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih nyaman tinggal disini!" Yosumi menegaskan kata-katanya, tampak sedikit tersinggung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Chio.

Menyadari suasana yang tampak kian memanas, Souko berusaha untuk meredakan sedikit ketegangan yang tengah terjadi. "E..sudah, sudah... jangan berkelahi... Aku... sangat suka kok tinggal di sini dan bersekolah di tempat ini, dan.. dan..." Souko tampak kehabisan kata-katanya.

Sayangnya, tak satu pun dari Yosumi dan Chio yang mendengarkan perkataan Souko... Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk untuk meneriaki satu sama lain, hingga...

"_...Tolong, kalian jangan bertengkar seperti ini..."_

Yosumi dan Chio spontan berhenti saling berteriak. Mereka berdua menoleh, mendapati Souko yang tengah tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. Otomatis baik Yosumi maupun Chio mendadak panik ketika mereka melihat keadaan Souko yang seperti ini.

"So-Souko...! Yang tadi itu...Cuma bercanda, ahaha..haha..." Chio berusaha menenangkan gadis berkepang yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca itu.

"I-iya, Souko! A-aku dan Chio memang sering bertengkar seperti ini, kok..." Yosumi juga berusaha menjelaskan keadaan, supaya Souko dapat mengerti.

Namun pernyataan Yosumi barusan merupakan sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Souko yang tadinya hanya berkaca-kaca, kini mulai terisak. Sementara itu teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada mereka bertiga.

Yosumi dan Chio yang sama-sama semakin panik, akhirnya meneriakkan sesuatu, yang tanpa diduga mereka lakukan secara bersamaan, padahal tanpa mereka diskusikan satu sama lain terlebih dahulu.

"MAAFKAN KAMI...! KAMI BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN BERTENGKAR LAGI...!"

Yosumi dan Chio berteriak meminta maaf dengan kompak sambil berlutut secara serempak di hadapan Souko.

* * *

"...Enak tidak, Souko?" tanya Yosumi pada Souko yang baru saja memasukkan potongan steak ke dalam mulutnya.

"...Enak...!" jawab Souko sedikit lebih ceria, sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah mulai membaik.

Tadi saat pulang sekolah, Yosumi yang merasa bersalah karena telah membuat murid baru itu menangis, akhirnya mengungkapkan rasa penyesalannya dengan mengajak Souko berjalan-jalan ke Junes dan mentraktirnya seporsi steak. Souko hanya mengangguk, ia tidak perlu seporsi steak, sebetulnya. Namun karena pada dasarnya Souko ini termasuk tipe gadis yang lembut dan pemalu, akhirnya ia hanya diam saja, menuruti tawaran yang Yosumi berikan.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu..." Yosumi berkata lega. "Oh ya, sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi..." Yosumi mengucapkan kata maafnya yang ke dua puluh tiga kalinya pada hari itu. Sementara Souko menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' yang ke dua puluh satu kalinya.

"...Tapi.." wajah Yosumi mulai berubah, laksana langit biru cerah yang tiba-tiba saja terhalang oleh awan kelabu, "KENAPA KAMU JUGA BISA ADA DI SINI, HEI!" Teriaknya pada pemuda berambut cokelat susu yang tengah menyantap steak porsi ketiganya dengan lahap.

"Hm, han ahu juha inghin mengahak ouko jahan-jahan," jawab Chio dengan mulut penuh.

"Iya, aku mengerti... tapi aku HANYA mentraktir Souko saja, lho..." balas Yosumi yang ternyata dapat mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Chio, memberi penekanan yang sangat jelas pada kata 'hanya'. "Kau tidak termasuk hitungan. Jadi, bayarlah sendiri." Yosumi berkata ketus.

Chio menelan makanan yang selesai ia kunyah. "Tapi kan waktu itu kau _belum _mengganti rugi DVD-ku yang sudah kau patahkan," timpal Chio. "Waktu kuminta agar kau mengganti rugi pada saat itu juga, kau bilang kalau kau sedang tak ada uang, jadi..." kata Chio sambil menusukkan garpu pada steak_nya_, memenuhi kembali mulutnya dengan potongan-potongan daging lezat itu, "Ahu memuhushan unhuk habar menunghu hampai hau hunya uhang..." Chio kembali mengunyah, dan kembali menelan. "Sekarang, kau pasti sudah punya, kan? Makanya... aku kesini menemani Souko berjalan-jalan sekalian menemaninya juga makan steak, sambil menuntut hak ganti rugi atas DVD yang kau rusakkan itu...!" Chio berkata lancar dan tegas, layaknya seorang pengacara profesional yang sedang beraksi membela kliennya.

Tanpa diduga, Yosumi yang biasanya selalu bisa membalas apapun komentar yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut penuh daging steak itu, ternyata bisa kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tch...! Ya sudahlah! Huh! Dasar cowok payah...! Masa ditraktir sama anak cewek...?" Yosumi berkata dengan nada kesal karena kalah mengadu pendapat dengan makhluk bernama Chio itu.

"Ini hanti huhi, ohumi... huhan hakhir..." elak Chio tanpa memikirkan etika saat sedang makan, yaitu agar tidak berbicara saat sedang makan... terlebih lagi dalam kondisi mulut penuh dengan makanan seperti itu.

Yosumi mendecak kesal, kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, hendak membayar kelima porsi steak yang dimakan oleh teman-temannya... Hah, kalau begini terus... bisa-bisa uang tabungan yang ia kumpulkan susah payah dari hasil kerja sambilannya bisa cepat habis... Yosumi menghela nafas sedih dalam hatinya. Kalau begini terus... cita-citanya untuk membeli benda yang amat ia idamkan akan makin sulit tercapai... hah...

"Oh ya..." Souko yang dari tadi diam saja, akhirnya angkat bicara. Dengan wajah dan nada suara yang polos, ia berkata, "Yosumi-san dan Chio-san... apa kalian berdua berpacaran?"

Chio tersedak makanannya. Yosumi yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah menuju stand penjual steak, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, mengganti wajahnya yang bertampang lesu dengan wajah jelek.

'_Hah? Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Aku? Berpacaran? Dengan si rakus bodoh itu?'_ Yosumi berusaha mengoreksi pendengarannya. Sementara Chio masih terbatuk-batuk.

"...Tentu saja aku dan Chio tidak berpacaran, Souko..." Yosumi membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus pada Souko, kemudian berkata dengan tegas sementara sinar matahari sore menerpa wajah dan rambutnya yang tampak berkilau karena siraman cahaya matahari, "Sebab aku menyukai Konishi-senpai."

Pernyataan Yosumi barusan, disambut oleh bunyi kaokan burung gagak yang menandakan bahwa sore hari makin menyingsing, mewarnai langit biru dengan lautan merah dan jingga...

* * *

**—****TBC?—**

* * *

**Cuap-Cuap Dari Author:**

...Ih, saya malu. Habisnya tulisan saya jelek sih... TwT

Terusnya saya juga udah lama banget nggak bertandang ke fandom ini... Uhuhuu. TAT

Kemudian... saya nggak tahu kalau saya bisa atau nggak buat nerusin cerita ini lagi. Habisnya cerita ini saya tulis karena saya pengen ngebayangin kalo seandainya OTP saya, SouNao itu kalo di_gender bender _hasilnya kira-kira bakal kaya gimana, udah.

Sekali lagi, maaf kalo fanfic ini aneh.

Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau mampir untuk membaca. :')


End file.
